yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Victory Viper XX03
| romaji_name = Bikutorī Baipā Daburu Ekkusu Zero Surī | image = VictoryViperXX03-BP03-EN-SHR-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Machine | type2 = Effect | atk = 1200 | def = 1000 | level = 4 | passcode = 93130021 | effect_types = Trigger | lore = If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Activate 1 of these effects. ● This card gains 400 ATK. ● Target 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target. ● Special Summon 1 "Option Token". Its Type, Attribute, Level, ATK and DEF are always the same as this card, but it leaves the field if this card is no longer face-up on the field. | fr_lore = Si cette carte détruit un monstre de votre adversaire au combat : activez 1 de ces effets. ● Cette carte gagne 400 ATK. ● Ciblez 1 Carte Magie/Piège face recto sur le Terrain ; détruisez la cible. ● Invoquez Spécialement 1 "Jeton Option". Son Type, Attribut, Niveau et ATK/DEF sont toujours les mêmes que cette carte, mais il quitte le Terrain si cette carte n'est plus face recto sur le Terrain. | de_lore = Falls diese Karte ein Monster deines Gegners durch Kampf zerstört: Aktiviere 1 dieser Effekte. ● Diese Karte erhält 400 ATK. ● Wähle 1 offene Zauber-/Fallenkarte auf dem Spielfeld; zerstöre das gewählte Ziel. ● Beschwöre 1 „Möglichkeits-Spielmarke“ als Spezialbeschwörung. Typ, Eigenschaft, Stufe, ATK und DEF der Spielmarke sind immer dieselben wie die dieser Karte, aber die Spielmarke verlässt das Spielfeld, falls diese Karte nicht mehr offen auf dem Spielfeld liegt. | it_lore = Se questa carta distrugge un mostro dell'avversario in battaglia: attiva 1 di questi effetti. ● Questa carta guadagna 400 ATK. ● Scegli come bersaglio 1 Carta Magia/Trappola scoperta sul Terreno; distruggi quel bersaglio. ● Evoca Specialmente 1 "Segna-Opzione". Il suo Tipo, Attributo, Livello, ATK e DEF sono sempre gli stessi di questa carta, ma esso lascia il Terreno se questa carta non è più scoperta sul Terreno. | pt_lore = Se este card destruir um monstro do oponente em batalha: ative 1 desses efeitos. ● Este card ganha 400 de ATK. ● Escolha 1 Card de Magia/Armadilha com a face para cima no campo; destrua o alvo. ● Invoque por Invocação-Especial 1 "Ficha de Opção". Seu Tipo, Atributo, Nível, ATK e DEF são sempre iguais aos deste card, mas ele deixa o campo se este card não estiver mais no campo com a face para cima. | es_lore = Si esta carta destruye a un monstruo de tu adversario en batalla: activa 1 de estos efectos. ● Esta carta gana 400 ATK. ● Selecciona 1 Carta Mágica/de Trampa boca arriba en el Campo; destruye ese objetivo. ● Invoca de Modo Especial 1 "Ficha de Opción". Tiene el mismo Tipo, Atributo, Nivel, ATK y DEF que esta carta, pero deja el Campo si esta carta no está más boca arriba en el Campo. | ja_lore = このカードが戦闘によって相手モンスターを破壊した時、次の効果から１つを選択して発動する。 ●このカードの攻撃力は４００ポイントアップする。 ●フィールド上に表側表示で存在する魔法または罠カード１枚を破壊する。 ●自分フィールド上に常にこのカードと同じ種族・属性・レベル・攻撃力・守備力の「オプショントークン」を１体特殊召喚する。 | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | ygo_sets = Pack 40 | archseries = Konami Arcade Games | related_to_archseries = B.E.S. | stat_change = This card gains ATK | m/s/t = * Destroys Spell Cards * Destroys Trap Cards * Destroys face-up Spell Cards * Destroys face-up Trap Cards | summoning = Special Summons Tokens | misc = Variable effects | database_id = 6684 }}